supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario and Donkey Kong's Dumb Adventures
Mario and Donkey Kong's Dumb Adventures is an epic series where Mario, Donkey Kong, and friends are having an adventure in a civilized world. Mario, Donkey Kong, and friends are giving you courage and entertainment by having some kind of dumb adventure, so all of you people will be filled with awe. This is actually the second series in SuperMarioPlushKids history. Season 1 Episode 1 * Mario and Luigi watched a little TV, but then they are hungry. They decided to eat some bananas. Meanwhile, DK thought that the Mario Bros stole his eggs! DK sneaked into their kitchen and attacked them! DK asked Mario if he accepts challenge to know who gets the bananas first! Mario accepts the challenge! Luigi is the announcer for the boxing challenge! So then DK started punching Mario right in the face! And DK won the challenge! So Mario tried to get the bananas before DK stole it, but then, it was too late!!!! So DK asked the Mario bros to get to his lair to get the bananas back! So Mario & Luigi is on a journey to get the bananas back! Meanwhile, Wario & Waluigi is in the Mario Bros house to rob it! But then Waluigi asked Wario if he wants to watch TV with him! Episode 2 * Mario & Luigi is taking a long journey to get the bananas back! Mario found a piece of grass that smells like bananas! And then just a minute ago, Mario & Luigi got inside a big hole that leads to DK's lair! Mario & Luigi got to the lair after they accidently hit DK's guard! So then, DK brought his minions over to attack Mario & Luigi! But then, they won! So DK is so sad, Luigi feels bad for him! Luigi asked DK to know if he wants to be Mario's friend, and then he accepts! When Mario, Luigi, and DK is about to go eat the bananas, they're gone! So it's up to Mario, Luigi, and DK to know who stole them! Episode 3 * Mario, Luigi, and DK can't find the bananas but cars! They got in the cars and driving! Meanwhile, Toad & Koopa are walking across the street, but then, not paying attention, Mario accidently run over them, and his car is broken! Luigi asked Toad and Koopa if they want to join their team to get the bananas that Koopa and Toad saw last time, so they will join their team! Luigi tells Koopa to get in the tiny green car and Toad in the baby car! But when they are about to go back to their journey, DK's car is broken too! Mario decided to fix DK's car! So he fixed it together! But his car's tire is too big to lift it up! So Mario and friends are gonna go to the gas station to fix Mario's car! Meanwhile, Wario asked Waluigi if they can rob the house but Waluigi wants more TV! Episode 4 * Mario & friends are at the gas station! So Mario asked the Frog to fix his car! So the Frog is about to fix his car! Mario & DK doesn't know what to do! They tried Air Hockey and TV but they think they're boring! A criminal mastermind kidnapped Mario & DK! They're inside Shy Guy's lair! Frog fixed Mario's car and tried to call Mario & DK, but they can't hear him because they are too far away! So Luigi and others had to find Mario & DK! Episode 5 "SEASON FINALE" * Shy Guy started eating Dog Food, and then he threw it on the floor! Shy Guy is going to the bathroom! Mario & DK found the DS Gamepad on the floor! So Mario grabbed dog food and threw it to the DS! So Mario's voicemail message is sending to Luigi's DS! So Luigi found the message that said that Mario & DK's kidnapped! So, Luigi and others drove to Bowser's castle, but it's guarded! Luigi throw Toad to Wiggler! Toad asked Wiggler to join their team just like from Super Smash Bros Plush Battles series! So he said "yes", so he destroyed the guards and Luigi used Toad's head to open the door! Wiggler started attacking Shy Guy! But then Shy Guy turned himself into an alien from Waluigi's Journey to Mars! So he bringed his minions over to attack them! Wiggler defeated Bullet Bill, Luigi defeated Goomba, and Toad defeated the Alien and saved Mario & DK! Mario & others got the bananas from the force field! Mario & DK are sharing their bananas! This is the end of the Mario & DK's Dumb Adventures Season 1! Meanwhile, Mario & DK are about to go to sleep but the Wario Bros are in Mario's bed! DK decided to punch them in the face!